uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Classes 485 and 486
| electricsystem = 630 V DC 3rd rail }} The British Rail Class 485 (or 4Vec) and British Rail Class 486 (or 3Tis) electrical multiple units were originally built for the London Electric Railway from 1923-31 as their 'Standard' tube stock. They were purchased by British Rail in 1967 and transported to the Isle of Wight to work 'mainline' services on the newly electrified Ryde to Shanklin line,EMU_485_486 therailwaycentre.comClass 485 & 486 semgonline.com where they worked for an additional quarter century. At the time of their purchase the units had already worked for over forty years on the London Underground, but their introduction allowed the last steam locomotives on the line to be withdrawn. History Six four-car sets and six three-car sets were refurbished by BR's Stewarts Lane depot in 1966-67. The four-car sets were initially classified Class 452 and numbered 041-046, later reclassified Class 485 and numbered 485041-046. Each unit was formed of a driving motor, two intermediate trailers, and a second driving motor. Thus, the formation was DMBSO+TSO+TSO+DMBSO. Some of the intermediate trailers were former driving trailers, with the cabs locked out of use. The three-car sets were classified Class 451 and numbered 031-036, later reclassified Class 486 and numbered 486031-036. A spare driving motor car was also refurbished, given the unit number 486037. Each of these units were formed of a driving motor, an intermediate trailer, and a driving trailer. Thus, the formation was DMBSO+TSO+DTSO. When introduced, the units carried all-over BR blue livery. This progressed to standard blue/grey livery in the 1970s, and finally some units received Network SouthEast's blue livery with red and white stripes, following its introduction in 1986. Electric services on the Isle of Wight commenced on 20 March 1967. In service, the 4Vec units often worked alone, but sometimes in combination with a 3Tis unit, such that a train was formed of seven coaches known as a 7 Vectis. ("Vectis" was the Roman name for the Isle of Wight.Isle of Wight Nostlgia Site: Island History) Due to the proximity to the sea, the units suffered badly from corrosion damage.Southern Page 5 disusedrailways.co.uk By the mid-1980s it was clear that they needed replacing. The replacements came from the 2-car Class 483, which were also rebuilt from former London Underground stock, namely 1938 tube stock. These new units were introduced from 1989. The last 3Tis and 4Vec units were withdrawn from service in 1992. Upon retirement from Isle of Wight services, no 3Tis units were saved for preservation. However, several 4Vec vehicles were sold back to London Underground for eventual restoration as part of an operational 'Standard' stock museum unit.CHTL - Preserved Underground Trains These are listed below: During November 2011 the two long stored DM vehicles 2 and 7 were despatched by LU to Eastleigh depot for component recovery and subsequent breaking up, this is believed to have happened in December '11 although this has not been confirmed. Trailers 27 and 49 are incorporated into the LT museum's Standard stock museum train 44 was scrapped in August 2012 Fleet details .]] Details of the original 1967 formations are shown below. TSO vehicles marked with an asterisk (*) were originally DTSO vehicles with the cab locked out of use. b The original car 15 ex 3253 was scrapped in 1971 and replaced by ex LT 3273, renumbered to 15 II /b References Bibliography * External links *Photographs and further details of 4Vec and 3Tis units at www.therailwaycentre.com. *Photographs of Class 485 and 486 units at www.petertandy.co.uk. *Photographs of Class 485 and 486 units at www.semgonline.com. 485 simple:British Rail Class 485